


He Can't Remember His Dreams

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Detroit Red Wings, Gen, NHL Lockout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That’s usually when he wakes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Remember His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Lockout angst. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/shortandhard/139266.html) at [](http://shortandhard.livejournal.com/profile)[**shortandhard**](http://shortandhard.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Written during the last NHL lockout. I got angsty thinking about all the old guys who would be retiring because of the lockout.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Stevie lifts the Cup high in the air, spitting confetti out of his mouth. The Joe Louis Arena is filled to capacity, and every one of those red-clad fans is screaming their lungs out. Brendan can barely hear himself over the din. He feels like he's drowning in a sea of red and white, and for a moment he has to close his eyes or else he'll get lost in the colors.

And then Stevie is yelling over the crowd, "Take the Cup, Bren, it's your turn!" and he pushes it into Brendan's shaking hands.

That’s usually when he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
